Primal Instincts
by Ratgirl12
Summary: A strange girl named Katharine has become a new target for slade. Question is why? And why is beastboy of all people the only one who understands her? BBxOC
1. Exactly the same

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans if I did this wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I do however own the plot and Katharine.**

_Everyday is exactly the same, there is no love here there's only pain_- Nine-inch nails

The room was cluttered, with strange machines lining the walls making strange noises. There was a cot in one corner of the room; a dark figure lay there on their back. The figure's fierce glowing yellow eyes watched the ceiling with intense concentration. As if they were trying to burn a hole in the ceiling with their unblinking glare.

Suddenly a light went on causing the silted pupils to dilate and the figure to be revealed. A skinny girl of about 15 lay on the cot, but she was hardly normal. Light gray fur covered her entire body except her hands, feet, and part of her face, which was white. She had a long tail with a white tip. Her face was catlike with a protruding muzzle with sharp fang poking over her bottom lip, large ears protruded from waist length black hair and twitched towards noises no one else could hear. On her hands and digitigrade feet sickle like claws protruded slightly from their sheaths. She was to put it bluntly, a cat girl.

She sat up and her ears perked in the direction of the door where a short balding man with wearing a lab coat was standing.

"Katharine" he wheezed "Sorry for waking you up, but we need to run a few tests."

_Like you do every single night around this time Doc? _She thought bitterly but got off the cot. She was about five foot seven when she stood up.

The old man gestured towards one of the machines; Katharine jumped onto the table and stretched out on her back closing her eyes, trying to ignore the loud buzz of machinery and the bright light that hurt her sensitive eyes even though her eyelids. She didn't know or care. It had been the same ever since she was eight,

_Sometimes I think I can see the future_ she mentally chuckled_ because I repeat the same routine. Tomorrow I'll wake up and get stabbed with a needle, then perform a bunch of tests, eat, sleep repeat. _

Everyday is exactly the same… I think I used to have a purpose but that might have been a dream…sometimes I think I'm happy here, but that's just pretending.

Katharine's mind wandered as she lay there competently ignoring the old man as he plunged a needle into her arm and took a blood sample.

Suddenly a loud crash brought her out of her stupor, she leapt to her feet as the old man jumped and turned towards the door from whence the noise came. Katharine pulled back her lips in a snarl to reveal sharp fangs, she smelled something foul... something that shouldn't have been there. Her sharp talons slid all the way out of their sheaths with a soft _shink_...

**whee! new story im probually never going to finish XD i apologize for the shortness, i promise I'll make the next one at least a page long. Or ill smash my head against the wall untill I've made it that long**

**Plz review I like reviews! even flames constructive or not!**


	2. Goo ain't food

Beast boy nearly shot out of his skin as the alarm rung though his sensitive ears; he had been playing a racing game against Cyborg.

"AW MAN!" he yelled over the alarm "I was winning too!"

Raven had been sitting on the other end of the couch reading and looked up at the TV screen with a disgruntled expression before commenting dryly "Then why was Cyborg in front of you?"

"Shut up" beast boy fumed glaring at her.

Before the two could do anything else Robin and Starfire ran in and the screen changed to a map showing a small research facility a beeping red dot was on one end of the map

"It's Plasmus" the titans got up tiredly as Robin said the familiar "Titans Go!"

Beast boy Yawned and shifted into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and took off though the open window, Starfire Grabbed robin and raven followed last. They were at the research lab in no time Star threw robin into a window and as his steel toed shoes hit the window it shattered and he somersaulted to his feet as Beast boy soared in though the now open window and drop Cyborg before shifting back to human form. Raven soared though the window behind.

Beastboy gasped at the scene in front of him, not only because Plasmus seemed to have gotten several feet taller since the last time they fought and he had sprouted another eye.

There was a tall cat girl squirming in his grip trying to kick bite and scratch him, she was kind of pretty actually long raven black hair, and bright fierce yellow eyes. Beastboy was jerked out of his surprised state by a glob of purple goo flying toward him very fast.

He yelped and turned into a humming bird and sped out of the way.

He now turned into a triceratops and charged at full speed toward the monster as Cyborg hit it with a sonic blast, robin was pelting him with frost bombs, starfire was baslting him with all her strength, and raven was sending a large machine encased in black energy flying in Plasmus' direction. It was enough to send him back to the sleeping human he was.

Beast boy turned to human form and went to help the catgirl out of the mass of goo that she was trying to bury herself out of, he yelped again as a clawed hand that was despertly trying to fight its way out of the goop slashed across his leg. He couldn't blame her really the stuff smelled nasty and tasted like rotting meat in his opinion. He grabbed ahold of said hand, ignoreing the pain that lancde though his arm as the sharp claws plunged into his hand, Beast boy hauled her out of the rancid goop and quickly found himself wishing he had another pair of shoes.


End file.
